Estúpida sudadera
by Telinay Inuzuka
Summary: Lucy sabía que algún día tendría que agradecerle a Igneel el haberle regalado esa sudadera verde a su hijo. En cuanto a Natsu, bueno, él tendría que agradecerle a Lucy por no devolverle esa prenda verde que odiaba, y por supuesto, darle una paliza a Gray por resultar ser cierto que había utilizado su amada sudadera para limpiar el carro de Silver. AU.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola, gente!

Bueno hoy les traigo este one-shot NaLu. La verdad es que la idea surgió un día que vi a un chico caminando y la sudadera que traía puesta estaba genial, entonces pensé que tal vez podría poner a trabajar a mis neuronas para lograr algo con esa idea y este fue el resultado. Ya tiene tiempo que lo terminé, de hecho, pero pues apenas esta madrugada me decidí a publicarlo. Es como un regalo para mí antes de entrar a clases... es tan duro T-T

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes. Hiro Mashima es dueño de todo esto y le doy las gracias por crearlo.

Agradecimientos especiales: a ese chico desconocido con esa sudadera genial. Gracias a él esta idea llegó a mi loca cabecita :B. Jamás te olvidaré, chico de la sudadera verde.

* * *

.

.

.

Los pasillos de la academia Fairy estaban tranquilos, como solían estarlo cuando todos los estudiantes estaban en clase. Aunque, claro, el timbre había sonado y ahora todos aquellos que causaban alboroto eran libres, en todo el sentido de la palabra, al menos para ellos así era.

—Oye, estúpido, ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo después de lo que hiciste?

El chico de cabellos negros se giró desinteresadamente, sabía perfectamente quien le reclamaba, aunque no sabía exactamente el por qué.

Sin embargo…

— ¡Imbécil, me revientas los oídos!

—Tú, Gray, manchaste mi preciada sudadera de vino, idiota

Gray se rascó la nuca con una expresión pensativa, intentaba recordar lo que según su mejor amigo de raro cabello rosa, le había dicho que hizo.

—No tengo idea de que me hablas—respondió simple.

— ¡Claro que no tienes idea, estabas lleno de alcohol por todos lados! Deberías aprender a beber

—Mira quien lo dice, el tipo que se queda dormido en el sofá después de beber su segunda cerveza

—Desperté después—se excusó.

—Sí, despertaste, ¡después de una hora, Natsu!

Natsu se abalanzó hacia su amigo y lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa.

—Pasarás a la tintorería por ella, Gray, y tú pagarás

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que haré eso?—Gray se soltó fácilmente del agarre y se sacudió la camisa con el único propósito de hacer enfadar más aun a Natsu. —saca de tu propio bolsillo, idiota

—Si no lo haces, sólo le mostraré a Juvia accidentalmente unas fotos de cuando éramos niños, seguro cuidará de ellas

Gray se estremeció de sólo pensar en eso y rápido tomó la nota que parecía ser de la tintorería y la cual Natsu apenas estaba sacando del bolsillo de la sudadera verde que vestía.

—Pagarás por esto—masculló con molestia.

—Más bien, él que pagará serás tú

Natsu celebró su triunfo y después regresó por donde había llegado.

Con sus manos estiraba la sudadera por la parte de la cintura, y de las mangas. No le agradaba en absoluto vestirla. Había sido un regalo de su padre, pero odiaba utilizarla, no combinaba con nada que él tuviera, y sería un fastidio comprar algo para usarla.

—Gray, bastardo…

Un cuerpo pequeño de repente obstruyó su paso, logrando chocar con su pecho.

—Lo siento, Natsu

Él observó a la chica rubia con interés, ya la había visto antes en la escuela.

Unos impresionantes ojos cafés se encontraron con los verdes suyos, y de la nada su corazón empezó a latir rápido.

—Luigi—susurró. —es tu nombre, ¿cierto?

— ¡Claro que no!—la chica lo empujó levemente.- ¡es Lucy, idiota!

—Lo siento, error mío

Lucy retomó su camino sin darle más importancia a aquel tropiezo, pero volteó a ver al chico una vez más, juraba que le había notado algo diferente. Se encogió de hombros, a fin de cuentas, de seguro era algo sin importancia.

—Lu-chan

Lucy vio a su mejor amiga caminar a ella.

Sus cabellos azules lucían diferentes, normalmente los amarraba en una coleta y dejaba caer mechones a los costados para enmarcar su rostro junto con su fleco, pero esta vez estaba suelto, y tenía más volumen del acostumbrado, además de que sujetaba su fleco con un listón, dejando al descubierto su frente, pero conservando los mechones a los lados de su cara.

—Levy-chan, te ves bien

Levy se sonrojó.

—Gracias, quise cambiar un poco mi estilo. Más salvaje

— ¿Salvaje?

—Sí, así tal vez Gajeel me vea

Lucy sonrió enternecida.

—Te ves bien, Levy-chan, pero recuerda que siempre estarás mejor siendo siempre tú

—Lu-chan…

—Oigan, chicas, salgamos hoy

Una chica de su misma edad se acercó a ellas, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de sus amigas. Su cabello castaño cubrió la cabeza de Levy un poco puesto que ella era la más pequeña de las tres.

— ¡Cana!—se quejó Levy.

—No es para tanto—cana las soltó y se recargó en la pared del pasillo. —y bien, ¿Qué dicen, McGarden, Heartfilia?

—No creo poder, tengo que hacer algunas cosas del comité estudiantil. —Se excusó Lucy.

— ¿Y tú, Levy?

—No lo sé, tal vez ayude a Lu-chan

—Redfox irá—a Levy se le iluminaron los ojos, y volteo a ver a Lucy. —sabes que terminarás cediendo, rubia

Lucy suspiró resignada.

—De acuerdo, pero nos iremos temprano de la fiesta

— ¡Sí, lo que digas!—gritaron ambas chicas.

.

.

.

Lucy masculló unas cuantas groserías para sus amigas, quienes se habían desaparecido apenas pisaron el lugar. Cana a competir con Bacchus por ver quien bebía más, y Levy se había ido con Juvia, ya que esta última le prometió ayudarla a acercarse un poco a Gajeel, algo sobre solidaridad entre mujeres fue lo que la había escuchado decir.

— ¡Luigi!

Lucy frunció el ceño.

—Natsu, ya te dije que es Lucy—respondió tratando de mantener la calma.

El chico le sonrió en disculpa, y de nuevo, ahí estaba la sensación extraña de Lucy. Algo seguía viendo diferente en aquel joven frente a ella. Odió sentirse así, no es como si le pusiera mucha atención a Natsu Dragneel, como para saber cuándo algo no estaba en su lugar.

— ¿Viniste sola, Luigi?

—Es Lucy—corrigió.

— ¿Viniste sola, Lucy?

—Se podía decir que sí, mis amigas se perdieron por ahí

—Oh, ya veo

La Heartfilia comenzó a sentir incómodo aquel silencio que se había formado entre los dos.

Le dio un pequeño vistazo a Natsu, él estaba estirando la sudadera verde que usaba, con una expresión de molestia.

— ¿Sucede algo?—cuestionó con curiosidad.

—En realidad no, es sólo que odio esto—bufó.

La chica le miró de nuevo, parecía ser una linda sudadera la que traía. Puso más atención y se dio cuenta de que él lucía bien con aquella prenda. Le quedaba un poco ajustada de los brazos y el torso, además de que combinaba con los ojos del muchacho.

—Luigi, me tengo que ir, no te separes tanto del lugar sola

— ¡Es Lucy!—le gritó cuando Natsu ya estaba entrando a la casa.

—Cana y Levy, van a pagármelas—y con paso firme entró también, no se iría de aquella fiesta sola. No, señor.

.

.

.

Los días habían transcurrido, y en ese lapso de tiempo no había cruzado palabra con Natsu de nuevo, aunque no le sorprendía, no eran amigos ni nada por el estilo, y estaban en diferentes clases.

A pesar de eso, Lucy no podía dejar de ponerle atención a Natsu. Cada vez su mirada lo buscaba más y más, aun con esa extraña sensación de que había algo que no encajaba con el chico. Seguía vistiendo el uniforme y una sudadera diferente como siempre lo había hecho.

—Espera—Lucy se susurró a sí misma y abrió los ojos sorprendida.- ¿siempre?, ¿Qué me está pasando?

—Señorita Heartfilia, ¿desea compartir algo con la clase?

Lucy observó a su profesor Capricornio y negó con la cabeza, avergonzada.

Se quedó pensando mucho en aquello. ¿En qué momento había comenzado a poner atención en Natsu que ni siquiera ella se había dado cuenta?. Ella sabía su nombre, aunque bueno, la mayoría de estudiantes lo sabían. Respiró profundo, no debía preocuparse mucho, ¿cierto? Saber el nombre de alguien no era la gran cosa.

Semanas pasaron y Lucy seguía viendo con la misma insistencia a Natsu, aun sin descubrir aquello que tanto le causaba esa sensación incomoda.

—Natsu Dragneel…

.

.

.

— ¡Gray, Idiota!, ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que ha pasado?

—Cinco minutos desde la última clase que te vi, flamita

— ¡No hablo de eso!, semanas han pasado y aun no tengo mi preciada sudadera en mi poder

—Ah, eso, creo que ayer la utilicé para limpiar el auto de Silver—Gray sonrió con diversión.

Natsu tomó a Gray por el cuello y este hizo lo mismo. Sus frentes quedaron pegadas y sus expresiones daban miedo a los estudiantes de alrededor.

—Te advertí que pasaría si no me entregabas esa sudadera

—Te dije que me las pagarías, imbécil

— ¡Gray-sama, Juvia lo apoya!

—Ah—Natsu lo soltó, y en su rostro apareció "esa" sonrisa. —Juvia, tengo un regalo para ti

Gray quedó helado.

—Natsu-san… ¿un regalo para Juvia?

—Sí, para ti—Natsu extendió un álbum de fotografías y la chica de largo cabello azul lo recibió con curiosidad. —unas fotos, ya sabes, para tu colección de este bastar…

El mejor amigo de Natsu le cubrió la boca con su mano.

—Vale, tú ganas, Flamita. Hoy mismo te regresaré tu estúpida sudadera

Juvia ignoró esa escena y abrió el álbum de fotos.

Lo primero que se encontró fue un niño de siete años sin camisa ni pantalones, sonrojado y haciendo pucheros.

— ¡Gray-sama, era tan lindo incluso de niño!

—Oye, Juvia, devuélveme eso—pidió avergonzado al sentir la mirada de muchas personas sobre el álbum.

— ¡De ninguna manera, Juvia lo atesorará por siempre!

La chica corrió con el Fullbuster tras ella.

Natsu se rascó la nuca con diversión. En realidad le daba igual que su amigo recuperará el álbum o no. Lo importante era que llegaría a casa de su amigo y robaría lo que le pertenecía, después de todo ya estaba seguro que su sudadera se encontraba ahí.

Natsu se giró rápidamente. Otra vez se sentía observado. No se trataba de una mirada que le incomodara, pero le intrigaba saber de quien se trataba.

.

.

.

Las clases habían por fin hecho una pausa y ahora podían aquellas chicas tomarse un descanso de tan ajetreado día.

—Deberían darnos un premio por aguantar semejante tortura diaria

—Creo que estás exagerando un poco, Cana, ¿no crees Lu-chan?

Ambas jóvenes voltearon hacia la tercera del grupo, quien al parecer estaba más entretenida viendo a un grupo de chicos al otro extremo de la cafetería

— ¡Lu-chan!—llamó Levy por cuarta vez.

— ¡Heartfilia!—le gritó Cana esta vez, haciendo que toda la cafetería volteara a ver a la joven rubia de ojos chocolate. Lucy se giró hacia sus amigas, avergonzada, por aquella repentina atención de muchos pares de ojos hacia ella.

—Sabes que no me gustan que me llamen por mi apellido—le recordó a Cana, quien ignoró su intensa mirada y se cruzó de brazos, mientras que Levy negaba con la cabeza— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Levy te había llamado varias veces antes y no atendiste. No me culpes por tu falta de atención

—Lo siento—suspiró. —estaba pensando

— ¿En qué?—cuestionó Levy con un brillo de curiosidad en su mirada.

— ¿No es obvio?—ambas chicas pusieron atención a la castaña. —Lucy no ha dejado de ponerle atención a Natsu estos últimos días.

— ¡Eso no es verdad!—se apresuró a decir la Heartfilia. —yo sólo me distraigo un poco, tal vez necesito dormir más o…

—Mejor me voy, colmarás mi paciencia si sigues así, rubia—Cana les sonrió. —me pasaré un buen rato con un amigo

—No debería beber tanto con Bacchus—mencionó Lucy mientras veía a su amiga alejarse.

—Ya se lo hemos dicho muchas veces—recordó Levy. —pero dime, ¿Por qué miras tanto a Natsu?

Lucy se sonrojó ligeramente y pensó en negar lo obvio, pero no funcionaria. Además se trataba de contarle a Levy McGarden, su mejor amiga y la persona más discreta que pudo haber conocido en su, hasta ahora, corta vida.

Pero si era sincera consigo misma, ni siquiera ella sabía exactamente el por qué últimamente Natsu Dragneel, aquel chico alborotador con el que apenas cruzaba palabra, le había llamado la atención, y por lo tanto le era casi imposible no mirarlo.

—Lu-chan—llamó Levy resignada, al darse cuenta que la había perdido de nuevo.

Lucy miró a Natsu otra vez, con sus ojos entrecerrados. Quería encontrar y entender la razón de que ese chico de cabello extrañamente rosa y personalidad explosiva había logrado atraparla así, de esa manera tan inexplicable.

Porque, bueno, eran completamente diferentes. Hasta que cayó en cuenta en algo, algo que ya había descubierto, pero que hasta ese momento obtenía sentido.

—Creo, Levy-chan—empezó a decir, acompañando sus palabras con una sonrisa. —que es por su sudadera

— ¿Qué?—La McGarden obviamente esa no se la esperaba. — ¿su sudadera?

—Sí, ¡eso es, siempre lo ha sido!—admitió feliz.

El timbre sonó y ambas chicas se pusieron en camino a su salón. Levy miro a Natsu de pies a cabeza rápidamente.

Cierto que llevaba con él una sudadera diferente a la que siempre solía usar, hasta ella lo había notado semanas atrás. Esta era de un tono verde parecido al color de sus ojos, mientras que la que siempre utilizaba era negra con toques amarillos en los brazos y la parte en donde el cierre solía estar. Sin embargo, simplemente no entendía cómo es que aquella prenda había logrado llamar la atención de su amiga, pero se rindió en buscarle otra explicación.

Conociendo a Lucy, probablemente sólo buscaba un pretexto para no admitir que se sentía atraída por Dragneel.

.

.

.

Lucy le dio un vistazo a su celular por tercera vez. Se hacía tarde y el autobús aun no pasaba, comenzaba a helar ya, y ella no llevaba consigo ningún suéter, ni siquiera el saco escolar había cargado ese día.

Tecleó un par de veces en su teléfono, y llegó a la agenda. Tendría que recurrir a llamar al chofer de su familia para que fuera por ella, aunque odiara llamar la atención, pero incluso estaba oscureciendo.

Esperanzada, levanto la cara al frente, al escuchar el ruido de un camión, pero su ánimo llegó hasta los suelos al ver que no era el suyo.

Ya iba a presionar la tecla de llamar cuando sintió algo cálido caer suavemente sobres sus hombros, levantó la vista para ver de quien se trataba, y se encontró con unos ojos verdes jade y un peculiar color de cabello.

—Natsu…

—Parece que tienes frío, Lucy. Yo me voy en este autobús, así que puedes conservarla

El chico le sonrió, y después Lucy lo vio desaparecer por la puerta del autobús para luego verlo partir. La Heartfilia sonrió también y se puso adecuadamente la sudadera.

Desprendía un olor exquisito.

—Estúpida sudadera—susurró mientras se ponía el gorro de esta.

Y así, Lucy había descubierto que la razón por la que miraba a Natsu tan insistente era aquella sudadera verde. Sin embargo, ella jamás tomó en cuenta el hecho de haberse quedado con aquella prenda y aun así, los días siguientes seguir mirando a Natsu Dragneel como si no hubiera fin.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo!

Espero que les haya gustado. En lo personal, a mí me encantó *w* espero que este one-shot merezca que me dejen sus valiosas opiniones.

Por cierto, no sé si soy la única que al terminar de leer la historia, pensó que pude haber hecho esto con una bufanda D: bueno, no hubiese sido lo mismo de todos modos.

Cuídense mucho, personas. Suerte mañana a los que entren a clases, y a todos los demás que aun les falta, bueno ustedes ya tienen suerte T-T.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola, chicos!... Bueno, se supone que no habría segunda parte para esto, pero un par de personitas me lo pidió y creí divertido escribir que pasaba después de todo el loco asunto de la sudadera y salió esto.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

La academia Fairy estaba demasiado alborotada por los últimos rumores que corrían por los pasillos de la enorme escuela. Se trataba de algo cliché: una relación. Aunque no cualquier relación. Se trataba de una muy peculiar.

— ¡Heartfilia-san!

Lucy se recargó en la pared del pasillo y trató inútilmente de encogerse. Le avergonzaba que la llamaran por su apellido, era demasiado novedoso aun en la escuela. Ella aún era como una especie en peligro de extinción, y eso no era agradable.

Comenzó a jugar con sus manos cuando un grupo de jovencitas la rodeó. No se veían con malas intenciones (últimamente había muchas chicas con esas) si no que le miraban con admiración. Eran menores que ella, eso era obvio por como la habían llamado.

—Heartifilia-senpai, debe decirnos

— ¿Decirles que?—preguntó ya más tranquila.

— ¡Pues cómo fue que conquistó a Dragneel-senpai!—gritaron todas ellas juntas y Lucy se aturdió un poco.

—Yo no hice nada de eso— respondió avergonzada. —no sé cómo es que llegaron a esa conclusión

—Es obvio que hay algo entre ustedes, utilizabas su sudadera hace tres días

Lucy mordió su labio inferior con nerviosismo. No podía desmentir aquello, pues era cierto. Hace tres días, ella había utilizado la sudadera de Natsu después de que un chico pervertido la empapara de agua y la ropa se pegara a su cuerpo. No podía cambiarse ya que precisamente por algo parecido a eso, ambos uniformes (el de gala y el de deportes) estaban mojados. Después de ese día escuchó que todo eso se trataba de una apuesta entre dos chicos mayores, y ella no reaccionó precisamente bien ante ello. Los pobres hombres aun seguían en el hospital.

Pero el punto aquí era que sólo por el hecho de haber utilizado la única prenda que traía en su maletín ya la relacionaban con el chico de cabello rosa, con el que no había cruzado palabra desde que él le otorgó su sudadera.

—Bueno, pero eso no significa que haya algo entre él y yo— explicó. —y ya no diré más sobre esto

Lucy empujó suavemente a dos de las chicas para abrirse paso y se fue rápidamente. Sus piernas temblaban demasiado. Eso había sido muy incómodo.

.

.

.

— ¡Gray!

El Fullbuster se agachó enseguida y una pierna pasó por encima de su cabeza. El chico se incorporó y con una sonrisa burlona encaró a su amigo.

—Inténtalo en otra ocasión, Natsu

El Dragneel hizo un mohín y Gray una mueca de asco al ver aquello.

—Necesito distraerme, ¡peleemos!

—No tengo tiempo, idiota, debo seguir a Juvia

Natsu sonrió con burla ahora.

— ¿Intercambiaron papeles?—Gray se sonrojó un poco.

—Sólo trato de averiguar donde vive, necesito recuperar ese álbum

—Ah, eso— Natsu hizo un gesto con su mano, restándole importancia.

—Es tu culpa, ¿sabes?

—No trates de involucrarme en tus asuntos de mujeres, exhibicionista

Gray bufó molesto y siguió su camino. Natsu sólo vio la mano de su amigo arriba, en señal de despedida.

.

.

.

Cana y Levy veían a Lucy sin decir ninguna palabra. La chica rubia metía la sudadera verde de Natsu en una bolsa, con mucha rudeza. Murmuraba cosas incomprensibles y su seño estaba fruncido.

Sus amigas se miraron entre sí y en un acuerdo silencioso decidieron quien empezaría con el interrogatorio. Levy suspiró con cansancio cuando perdió la guerra de miradas. Era su turno.

—Lu-chan…

— ¡No puedo creer que todos en la academia crean que estoy en una relación con Natsu por usar su estúpida sudadera!—Lucy explotó sola. Levy volvió a suspirar y Cana supo que era su turno de intervenir.

—Debiste de haberla regresado— opinó la castaña.

— ¿Crees que no lo intenté?—Lucy aventó la bolsa que contenía la sudadera al asiento de su banca.- ¡Lo intenté!, pero él se negó

—Tranquila, Lu-chan

Lucy se sentó en el poco espacio que quedaba del asiento y se recargó en la paleta de la banca. Tomó sus cabellos con ambas manos y un gruñido salió de su boca.

—No es para tanto, rubia— Cana puso una mano en su hombro. —son rumores que se extinguirán, Natsu ni siquiera tiene idea de que está en boca de todos

—Cierto, Lu-chan, Natsu es demasiado lento

—Es que ese es el problema— Lucy estaba un poco sonrojada. —yo tengo que aguantarlo todo, y es su culpa. Solo debió aceptar de vuelta su estúpida sudadera

—O tal vez es tu culpa por utilizarla— comentó Cana con picardía.

—Era necesario, chicas

— ¿Sabes? Creo que el verdadero problema es que no ves interés de parte de Natsu en esto. Acaso… ¿te gusta?

Lucy se sonrojó aún más de lo que estaba y volteó a otro lado. Después se maldijo por eso. Había confirmado lo que sus dos amigas sospechaban.

— ¡Es eso!

—No tiene nada de malo

Las amigas de la Heartfilia negaron con la cabeza. Tenían la intención de decir algo, pero Lucy se adelantó a sus intenciones y salió del salón, llevándose con ella la bolsa.

.

.

.

—Juvia, hablemos de nuevo de esto

—Juvia no le regresará su álbum, Gray-sama

Lucy esquivó a una feliz Juvia por el pasillo e impidió, sin querer, el paso de Gray para poder seguirle. El chico chasqueo la lengua con fastidio y con nerviosismo.

—No te ves bien, Gray

—No estoy bien

Lucy suspiró.

—Juvia es buena, sólo que es una persona…

— ¿Chiflada?—Gray sonrió de medio lado.

—De hecho, iba a decir que es una persona a la que se le dificulta la manera de expresar sus sentimientos

El Fullbuster desvió la mirada, avergonzado.

—No se te ve muy molesto, aun así

—Creo que Juvia es agradable siempre que no me está acosando

Lucy sonrió divertida por aquella inesperada confesión. Antes de poder decir algo más, Gray se dio cuenta de lo que la Heartfilia cargaba en las manos.

—Creí que ya la habías devuelto

— ¿Qué?—la chica le miró confundida. —ah, ya, hablas de la sudadera. Natsu no quiso aceptarla, me dijo que podía conservarla el día que me la prestó

Lucy suspiró.

—Pero aun así intenté devolverla al día siguiente y ayer pero se negó

—Deberías intentar de nuevo— sugirió el Fullbuster. —esa sudadera fue un obsequio de su padre, creo que es importante

—No lo sabía

—Descuida, siempre puedes agradecer la información más tarde—Gray le guiñó el ojo.

El chico se alejó del lugar con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Natsu tenía que pagar tarde o temprano lo que le había hecho respecto a Juvia.

.

.

.

Lucy salió de los vestidores de chicos, sin éxito alguno en su búsqueda del Dragneel en ese lugar. Al menos se sentía con la suficiente determinacion para no irse a casa sin devolverle la prenda a su dueño. Siguió andando por todo el instituto para hallarlo y no fue demasiado difícil, lo encontró recargado en un árbol fuera del edificio, demasiado entretenido con su celular. Lucy se acercó con seguridad en su andar y se quedó enfrente de él hasta que el despistado chico notó su presencia.

—Hola, Natsu

—Hola— Natsu le sonrió.

—Te vine a entregar esto— estiró sus manos con la sudadera en ellas. —acéptala de regreso

Natsu no le respondió nada, estaba demasiado ocupado en ver una silueta conocida que se iba acercando más a ellos. El Dragneel comenzó a sudar frío al reconocer de quien se trataba.

—Debes aceptarla— Lucy insistió. —Gray me dijo que fue un regalo de tu padre, no lo sabía

Natsu hizo desesperadamente señas exageradas para intentar que Lucy no siguiera hablando, pero ella ignoraba del todo los movimientos del chico.

El joven Dragneel pudo ver a su padre acercarse cada vez más a la chica y se rindió totalmente a salir ileso de esa situación.

Era hombre muerto.

—Así que… Natsu

Lucy tembló levemente al escuchar la intimidante voz tras de sí. Se giró despacio y cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de aquel hombre maduro, este le dedicó una sonrisa llena de calidez que la tranquilizó.

— ¿Tenías intención de deshacerte de la sudadera?—aquel hombre fulminaba al chico con la mirada.

—No, Igneel— Natsu se cruzó de brazos. —sólo que…

—Esta chica debe ser especial si le regalaste algo tan preciado ¿no?—la expresión de Igneel se suavizó y después se tornó burlona.

Lucy enarcó una ceja. ¿Cómo era que había llegado a una conclusión tan confusa? De pronto cayó en cuenta, por las expresiones similares, que se trataba del padre de Natsu Dragneel y captó lo que Igneel quiso decir. Ella hizo una equis con los brazos y trató de negar a través de su voz también, pero Natsu la abrazó por los hombros.

—Así es, se llama Luigi

—Lucy—corrigió.

—Se llama Lucy, Igneel

— ¿Y es tu novia?

Natsu asintió despreocupado y aliviado de no haber sido asesinado por las manos de su progenitor. Igneel asintió con aprobación, y les dedicó una sonrisa a ambos.

—Te espero en el auto, Natsu. Luigi, mucho gusto

Joder, que no podían aprenderse su nombre. Sus padres se habían quebrado la cabeza eligiéndolo.

—Mucho gusto— logró articular con dificultad. — ¿Por qué mentiste?

Lucy quitó los fuertes brazos de Natsu de sus hombros, y lo enfrentó.

—No mentí. Según toda la escuela, eres mi novia— explicó. —eso dicen todos

— ¿Sabes de los rumores?—él asintió.- ¿y por qué no los detienes, Natsu?

—Porque no importa que piensen eso— se encogió de hombros. —además así nos ahorraremos el trabajo de dar la noticia, podemos ser novios

— ¡No puedes decidir eso!, ni siquiera sé si te gusto, no se da una relación sólo porque la demás gente lo dice

—Pero me gustas, Luce

— ¿Eh?

—Eres muy rara

— ¡Eso no es un cumplido para una dama, y mucho menos si te gusta!—Lucy se avergonzó. —además no me has preguntado que pienso

Natsu se acercó demasiado al rostro de la joven, y ella se perdió en esos ojos llenos de sinceridad.

— ¿No te gusto?—él hizo un mohín que logró sonrojar a Lucy.

—Me gustas… un poco— admitió. —pero…

— ¡Entonces seamos novios!

Lucy sonrió levemente y asintió abochornada de la situación.

Natsu le dio una mirada a la sudadera.

—Consérvala

—Sí, mejor para ti, la odias ¿no?—dijo con diversión.

—Se ve mejor en ti

El joven Dragneel le dedico una enorme sonrisa a Lucy, y con ternura puso una de sus manos en la coronilla de su ahora novia.

—Te diré un secreto. No me gusta usarla pero no se la daría a cualquiera, fue un regalo de mi padre después de todo

—Natsu…

—Debo irme ya— el chico presionó con suavidad sus labios con los de Lucy. —te veré más tarde

La chica susurró un "sí" y lo vio subirse al lujoso auto de su padre.

—Debiste decirme que no te agradaba esa sudadera, hijo

— ¿Quién dijo que no me agrada?—Natsu se rió. —al menos ahora la aprecio un poco, gracias a ella Lucy se fijó en mí

Porque sí, Natsu Dragneel estaba enamorado de aquella joven rubia desde antes que su padre le regalara esa estúpida sudadera…

.

.

.

Parte Gruvia (no pude evitarlo)

— ¡Gray-sama!

Gray se preparó para recibir el efusivo abrazo de Juvia. Ella enredó sus brazos en el cuello de chico y se rió alegremente.

— ¿Qué pasa, Juvia?

—Salga con Juvia— pidió.

—No creo que pueda hoy

—Juvia le devolverá el álbum— se adelantó a decir.

—Pasaré por ti a las ocho

Gray se soltó del abrazo y siguió su camino. El Fullbuster sonrió.

—Estúpido álbum…

* * *

Gracias por leer, chicos.


End file.
